


a moonless night

by Mizune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: Two lovers on a balcony, on a moonless night.





	a moonless night

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4th anniversary, idolish7!!!! you gave me so many children and i love all of them

He stands at the balcony's railing. It's a moonless night, even the stars hidden by thick clouds. As grim as what awaits their group with the end of their journey looming up ahead. His gaze follows the raven he had just set flight to, its form quickly blending into the dark sky.

The balcony door creaks open. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't hear the other approach. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him come to stand beside him on his right, leaving some space between them as he grabs the railing. He waits for him to speak first; he's the one who came out here to him, after all.

"Done with selling out our friends?" There's slight accusation in his tone, but no malice.

"You say that like you're not doing the same," he counters right away, his voice neutral.

"You know why I have to."

"So do I. Neither of us has a choice. That hasn't changed since the beginning."_ Even if almost everything else has_, remains unspoken.

"But it's getting harder to actually go through with it..." He sighs, and his grip tightens on the railing. "I guess we really don't need to have this conversation for the millionth time..."

"Ah, have you been counting, Honey?"

"So unfair, Darling."

Silence freezes between them.

Several minutes pass like that, both of them staring out into the darkness. Until he reaches out and places his hand atop his Honey's, bridging the gap between them. A teardrop falls onto it. He caresses his knuckles with his thumb, slowly and caringly.

After a while, his Honey turns over his hand to intertwine their fingers, giving it a squeeze. He squeezes back.

A few moments later, his Honey shuffles closer so their arms are pressed together, shoulder to shoulder. The silence is thawing with each touch.

Then, without a single word, he envelops his Darling in a tight hug, pressing his face into his neck.

"Oh, Honey..." he whispers to him, arms wrapping around him.

"It's been rough on you, hasn't it?" He starts gently rubbing his back with one hand. "You did so well to come this far. I'm proud of you, despite everything."

His Honey nuzzles his nose into his neck, taking deep and slow breaths. "Please, Darling... let me..." With each word, he clutches him tighter.

"Ah, yes, it's been far too long. Go ahead. No Sire can let his Child go thirsty, can he?" he replies fondly.

His Honey places a quick kiss onto his neck before he sinks his sharpened incisors into his flesh. He deepens the wound to increase the blood's flow a little. He earnestly sucks at the puncture, not letting a single drop go to waste.

His Darling stops rubbing his back, opting to gently stroke his hair instead as he drinks while he holds him closer, his other hand slipping lower to rest on his waist.

"Take it slow, I've got you," he continues to whisper to his Honey. "You're safe with me."

He slows his pace, taking smaller sips, letting the blood flow out rather than actively sucking it.

"That's it, good boy," he coos. His Honey lets out a tiny moan.

"Still got your praise kink, huh?" he teases. His Honey stomps down on his foot.

"Ow, okay, sorry, praise kink and sadistic streak."

The silence after is warm and soft. For a moment, they can pretend they're back at the beginning, when everything was alright. When it was simple for them to be together.

When he finishes, his Honey leaves another quick kiss on his neck, right on the bite mark.

"You're so cute right after feeding on me," his Darling says, cupping his cheeks with both hands.

His Honey wears a lazy smile, his eyes dazed. There's a few drops of blood left on his lips that his Darling brushes away with his thumb. He merely hums in reply.

"Is it just my blood you were after, or will I get a kiss up here, too?" his Darling asks, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile

His Honey pouts. "Should've known there's no such thing as a free meal with you."

He still leans forward to capture his Darling's lips with his, though. He loops his arms around his neck. His Darling's hands leave his cheeks, wrapping him in a hug.

It doesn't take long for their kiss to deepen, to the point where it becomes hard to tell if his Honey was thirstier for his blood or for his mouth. Still, there's no urgency or desperation behind each movement, just tenderness and emotion.

When they separate, they press their foreheads together and their gazes lock on to each other.

"I received a Prophecy from The Fortuneteller," his Darling says with no preamble.

"Me too," his Honey admits. He hides his face in his Darling's neck, on the opposite side of the bite.

"Immortality didn't turn out to be such an 'eternal' deal for you either, huh?" His Darling hugs him closer.

"Ironic that the mortal part of my life will have lasted longer, actually," he tries to joke it off, finishing with a dry laugh.

"I'm sorry. I dragged you into this life in the first place."

His Honey pulls back and looks at him, eyes brimming with determination. "Don't apologize. It was my choice, and I don't regret that. As for what else it brought... jury's still out on that one. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. But don't you dare think, even for a second, that I regret choosing a life with you. Given the chance, I'd make the same choice, despite knowing the costs."

"Fair enough. Consider the apology null and void. And... I'm happy to hear that. I think I'd make the same choice, too."

His Darling smiles at him affectionately, and his Honey mirrors it with a gentle smile of his own.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Darling?"

"Of course, Honey."

They leave the balcony together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a dream once, that's literally all i have for this little AU, so it's not related to anything in 'canon', and your guess is as good as mine as to what the actual plot is
> 
> if you made it this far, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
